1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roof arrangement in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0 845 378 A1 discloses a stowable roof arrangement for a passenger motor vehicle. The passenger vehicle has a fixed rollover hoop that spans a passenger compartment of the vehicle. A stowable roof is articulated on a vehicle body behind the rollover hoop via a linkage. The roof can be moved between closed and stowed positions. In the closed position, the roof is between the rollover hoop and an upper windshield cowl or an upper frame part of a windshield frame. In the stowed position, the roof is arranged behind the rollover hoop. Longitudinally oriented depressions are formed on the top side of the rollover hoop. Links of the linkage rest on the rollover hoop in the region of the depressions when the roof is in the closed position.
Stowable roof arrangements require seals that run on both sides of the roof or of a roof frame to provide reliable sealing with respect to the components of the motor vehicle adjoining the roof or the roof frame. Such components are for example frameless window panes of vehicle doors.
DE 10 2005 045 213 A1 discloses a folding top that has a three-part roof frame each of which has one seal segment. The front seal segment is connected via a seal carrier to a roof front part formed by an areal front bow. The two seal segments situated therebehind are connected to a linkage of the folding top.
DE 10 2008 051 754 A1 describes a three-part roof frame with a correspondingly three-part seal strand. A front seal is connected fixedly to a front roof element. A middle seal is fastened movably to a roof frame of a further roof element. The rear seal is fastened to a roof link.
It is an object of the invention to provide a roof arrangement which, while being of simple structural design, ensures reliable sealing with respect to adjoining components of the motor vehicle.